Velvet Family
by GrimReaperJr1232
Summary: Minato is surprised when he survives sealing Nyx. But that's not the only surprise Elizabeth has for the poor boy...
1. Chapter 1

**I... I have no words for this one. None except this : Yes, I am mad. My sanity is non-existent... That is why this is what it is.**

* * *

 ** _Dormitory_**

Minato Arisato returned to the dormitory that he had spent the last year in with the rest of his friends. He had spent the entirety of his day today with all of his friends, but was completely confused the entire time.

You see, today was March 5, 2010. About a month ago, he faced the goddess of night, Nyx all by himself and sealed her away to block her from another entity named Erebus from reaching her and bringing fourth a cataclysmic event known as "The Fall". The price for this, was that he needed to give up his own soul.

So that's where the confusion came from. He was able to last as long as he did through sheer will power before, but now he was... Fine. He was certain that'd he would've died today, but he was absolutely fine. More than fine, he hadn't felt this good ever since he still had his soul.

Normally with questions like these, he'd pay a visit to the Velvet Room. But, when he faced Nyx that the contract he formed was fulfilled and his ability to enter the Velvet Room was gone.

Whatever the case, he was alive and he could enjoy that much at least. After all, what's the worse that could happen?

* * *

 _ **Velvet Room ; Next Day**_

"Welcome..." Igor did his signature greeting as Minato visited a familiar place in his sleep "... To the Velvet Room."

Minato smiled slightly at the sight of the Velvet Room and the sound of a piano and what sounded like a woman singing.

"Hello, Igor..." Minato returned the greeting "Um... Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought we done..." Minato expressed his confusion "I won, didn't I?"

Igor nodded in confirmation "Indeed, you and your friends won your great battle." He said before narrowing his eyes "But _that_ is not why I summoned you here..."

"Then... What is it...?" Minato asked as he raised an eyebrow. Come to think of it, he didn't see Elizabeth anywhere either. Due to his social links, Minato had acquired an entire harem of girlfriends, but Elizabeth wasn't one of them. No, he enjoyed being with her simply because he enjoyed being with her.

"Master Minato, by now I'm sure that you're aware that by all means you should be dead, correct?" Igor asked as he gave a soul-piercing stare for some reason "We saved you from that fate."

Minato let out relived chuckled "Really? Thanks, Igor."

"We didn't do it out of charity..." Igor said as he folder his hands and leaned forward "We merely saved you so that you may take responsibility for your actions."

Minato tilted his head in confusion. Responsibility for _what_ exactly? What did he do that takes priority of dying to literally save the world? "Um... what did I do exactly?"

"I believe Elizabeth can explain it better than I..." Igor said as he looked off to the side

"Hello again, Minato..." Elizabeth's voice greeted

Minato looked towards where he heard the voice "Hey, Eliz-AAAHHH!" Minato couldn't help but scream when he saw Elizabeth. More specifically, her rather... _round_ stomach "U-Uh... W-What... What's with..."

"I believe you both know more about that than I do..." Igor said and Minato swore that he was glaring at him

"W-Wha-...?" Minato said still recovering from the shock. Before he fought Nyx, him and Elizabeth _did_ spend some _special_ time together once. "B-But she's not even human and we did that barely over a month ago! How's ANY of this possible?!"

Elizabeth giggled as she rubbed her stomach "The power of The Wild Card holds infinite possibilities indeed..." she seemed rather upbeat about the current situation.

"Perhaps the child's growth is due to the power of the Velvet Room..." Igor theorized and Minato could've sworn he just cracked his knuckles "I cannot be certain. Mostly because our previous guest had the _courtesy_ to not put us in this situation to begin with."

"S-So..." Minato leaned back into his chair as reality slapped him across the face "I'm... Going to be a dad."

"Indeed..." Igor said and with the snap of his fingers, another piece of paper similar to the contract Minato signed at the start of the school year along with a blue pen materialized on the desk separating Minato and Igor.

"What's this?" Minato asked nervously as he gulped

"Child support..." Igor answered "It's merely an agreement that you will take care of this child with Elizabeth, for better or worse. Of course..." Igor gave an unsettling smile "You can keep it here with me- I mean, us..."

Suddenly, another man who looked a lot like Elizabeth (if not, slightly younger) appeared. From the appearance, Minato theorized that this was Elizabeth's younger brother Theodore that she had mentioned a few times in the past.

Theo looked shocked "Master, are you suggesting that the child would also participate in-"

"Quiet!" Igor yelled with a uncharacteristically nervous look on his face.

Suddenly, A girl much shorter than anyone else in the room with long hair, golden eyes, and a blue dress. In other words, a goddamn loli.

"Ah, it's great to see you again, Lavenza." Elizabeth greeted the loli.

Lavenza returned the greeting with a bow "It is nice to see you again as well, Elizabeth."

"Does this mean Margaret will be joining us as well?" Elizabeth asked as she tilted her head out of curiosity. While she was sure that Margaret would learn to accept the child as part of the family, she was also certain that she would greatly disapprove of what she and Minato had done and would most certainly voice it.

"She does not yet know." Lavenza said before staring at Elizabeth's stomach. She had heard of human babies and where they came from before they were born, but she had never seen it before "Perhaps it is for the better for now."

"Indeed." Elizabeth said before looking at Minato who looked completely shocked to his core.

Minato trembled as puzzle pieces started to come together in his brain.

Igor's unsettling smile.

Theo not being able to voice whatever it was that Igor was doing.

3 out of 4 of the assistants are female.

1 of them is a goddamn loli.

Igor's eagerness to want the unborn child to stay here...

 _W-What's going..._ Then, Minato put the pieces together...

"Oh dear god..." Minato said as he felt the urge to gag at the mental images alone.

"What is the-" Igor was cut off by Minato

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU SICK FUCK!" Minato screamed as the top of his lungs as he hastily signed the paper. Elizabeth might've been an odd one, but the kid was still his and his responsibility.

As soon as the paper had a somewhat legible signature, Minato jumped out of his chair and tightly grasped Elizabeth's hand "Hey, Liz! Let's go introduce you to my friends... he he he." he laughed nervously as he dragged Elizabeth out of the room.

Igor sighed as he looked down disappointed.

Theo looked his sad master "It would appear our guest has figured out your-"

"Silence!" Igor demanded before waving both of the assistants away. He was looking forward to seeing what Elizabeth's child could do when he/she had grown.

"Igor!" A man wearing a butterfly mask shouted "What have I told you about using your assistants for your... *ahem* _hobbies_."

"Apologies..." Igor said as he bowed down in shame "It just gets so lonely in this room."

"I know..." Philemon said as he suddenly had sad eyes "To this day, Nyx still rejects me. Even after I said I'd free her from the seal. 'You don't even have a dick' she said..." Philemon explained as he sat on the desk before looking up

"On another note, I'm interested to see what'll happen..." Philemon said with a mischievous smile

"I love seeing that kid get frustrated..." Igor said with a chuckled "I wonder how his father-skills are."

"Speaking of which..." Philemon raised an eyebrow under his mask "Why did you make their reproductive system actually _function?_ "

"Um..." Igor paused for a moment "I don't remember..."

Philemon sighed "Let's hope the world survives Elizabeth's spawn..."

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Minato entered the dorm with a very nervous look on his face as Elizabeth walked in with him.

Junpei looked away from the show he was watching "Hmm..? Oh, hey Mina-WHOA~!" Junpei jumped out of his seat as he and the rest of the guys' jaws dropped when they noticed Elizabeth.

The girls (plus the robot, Aigis) on the other hand, glared at the unfamiliar woman with the power of a thousand Suns. The girls of SEES had a strong bond with one another and agreed to 'share' Minato, but who was this new woman and more importantly... Was she a threat? She looked heavily pregnant though, surely she couldn't be a threat. He couldn't of impregnated her before at least one of them, right...?

"Minato, who is this?" All of the girls asked instantly

Minato gulped as he said the words that were certainly going to shock everyone "This is Elizabeth and..." He took a deep breath "She's going to have my child."

"WHAT?!" Everyone in SEES squeaked at once. Minato, their leader, the most responsible of them, was about to be a father. Not only that, Elizabeth looked older than the rest of them. The girls were all still developing teenagers, but she was a fully grown, developed, and beautiful woman.

The girls all glance at each other and all of them knew what that meant. A harem meeting would be taking place tonight...

* * *

 _ **?**_

The members of SEES gathered in a dark room. The room was almost completely empty with the exceptions of the harem, and a candle at the center alongside Minato's Jack Frost themed boxers.

"I trust we all know why we're here?" Mitsuru asked the other members of the harem who sat in a circle around the candle and Minato's boxers.

"It's to discuss that bitch and her child, right?" Yukari asked with a voice full of venom. Out of everyone, she might've been the most possessive. During her social-link, she almost pushed her Minato away. Since then, she had vowed to never let anyone get in the way of their love ever again.

Mitsuru nodded "As long as she remains, she and her child are a threat to both Minato and our love for him..." she said as she dug her nails so hard into her arms that they almost bled from the frustration and anger.

"What must we do?" Fuuka asked as the normally sweet girl had the eyes of a demon on steroids.

"There's only one thing to do..." Yukari said with a sinister grin "Both must be eliminated..."

"I object!" Aigis finally spoke up. "The child is not just a part of the woman, but Minato as well." the robot noted "While it may give her an edge, we cannot harm the child."

"Aigis is right..." Fuuka agreed dolefully as she looked down and nearly cried from the helplessness of her situation "To harm the child would be like harming Minato. No only that, but imagine how distraught he'd be."

Yukari sighed as she looked down and a tear escaped her eye "Then... Then what can we do?"

Mitsuru took a deep breath and stood up "We must accept our roles as babysitters..." she announced to the harem "The child may not be any of ours, but we must care for it as if it was. For it is still the child of the love of our lives..."

Everyone sighed before bringing their face to Minato's long-lost boxers and sniffing it as if it was filled with flowers, for Minato was like drug that they couldn't get enough of.

Silently, each of the harem's girls agreed that they'd carry their own child of Minato's by _any_ means necessary.

How'd Aigis, the robot, even manage to have a child was unknown. But, one thing was certain...

Minato was screwed... literally.

* * *

 **I... I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry all of you. Why'd I do this? I don't know! But I get the feeling that I must continue... What do I do?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why? Why is this so popular? What must my parents think of me...? Probably that I'm a giant male drama queen...**

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

With Minato having discovered Igor's... _hobbies_ , he insisted that Elizabeth should spend her time in his world. Wanting to keep her close but far enough that his harem wouldn't completely lose it, Minato was able to secure Elizabeth in Shinjiro's old room since he was long dead... And probably laughing in his grave, the son of a bitch.

"So, is there anything you need?" Minato asked first thing in the morning. He wasn't an expert, but he wanted to help as best he could.

Elizabeth's stomach growled loudly "It would appear that the little one his hungry..." She noted before brightening up "Ooh, I think I'm experiencing what's called 'kicking'!" she said with enthusiasm. If there was 1 silver-lining, it was at least she was excited.

"Um..." Minato scratched the back of his head "C-Can I... Can I feel?" he asked, still not used to everything going.

"Certainly!" Elizabeth said as she took Minato's left hand and placed it upon her stomach.

Minato waited as he continued to try and feel his unborn son/daughter... Until he was suddenly sent flying in a kick so hard that his back impacted with the wall and his hand completely shattered.

Elizabeth giggled as she rubbed her stomach again "I think it likes you..."

"Y-You think...?" Minato asked in a gravely voice after having the wind kicked out of it and losing all feeling throughout his body.

Minato gulped "Universe Arcana... Don't let me down!" he said to himself as he managed to heal his entire body from his unborn spawn's sudden attack. How did Elizabeth even contain that thing within her?

Minato's eyes widened as he remembered something. During one of their dates, Elizabeth ate over 7 meals with him. Now, she was not only hungry but her hunger was supplemented by their unborn child.

Something bad was about to happen...

* * *

 ** _Few Days later_**

In just 3 days, a severe famine had hit Iwatodai. Restaurants had run out of ingredients and _all_ the grocery stores were picked clean, all by 1 certain pregnant platinum-blonde woman who may or may not Megidolaon those who tried to say no.

In desperation, the members of SEES had resorted to eating their dear friend Koromaru... Just kidding, but they _did_ eat Ken's pet hamster even though they were stocked to the brim due to Elizabeth's plundering. Why? Because fuck Ken, that's why.

Although, Elizabeth might've let the whole pregnancy go to her head "Bow down to your queen peasants!" She shouted as she forced Minato to carry her down (other wise he'd be Megidolaoned to hell) "May way for your majesty!"

The guys obeyed since they were in the same boat as Minato, though Ken was Megidolaoned anyway for some reason.

The girls always sighed seemingly sad, but did what was 'asked'. They even decided kneel and say 'your grace' like they were in the presence of actual royalty.

What was sadly becoming the norm, Minato carried Liz past the girls.

As he passed Yukari, he could've sworn he heard "Your babies will be _MINE_!"

"What was that?" Minato asked as he raised an eyebrow

Yukari smiled sweetly, closed her eyes and tilted her head "Nothing..."

Minato gulped, he couldn't help but feel like he'd be raped in the near-future. Either by her or _ALL_ of the girls and considering how each of their appetites are... He may want to enter some sort of protection program.

Minato put Liz down as gently as he could when they finally reached the kitchen and Liz stuffed her face.

"Um... So any ideas for names?" Minato asked somewhat nervously for he still wasn't used to his current predicament. "I mean, what kinda names do we even use? Japaneses names like mine or western like yours?"

"Hmm..." Elizabeth hummed in thought as she swallowed a mouth full, that alone was more than what anyone at the dorm (sans Minato) ate in a day. "Do you have any preferences? "

"Well..." Minato blushed faintly "For a girl... I kinda like her to have the name Hamuko..."

"Hmm..." Elizabeth seemed to be considering the name "Forgive me if I am mistaken, but that was your late mother's name, was it not?"

Minato scratched the back of his head as he looked away embarrassed by this entire scenario "Y-Yeah..."

"Honoring one's parents by naming their children after them... how marvelous!" Elizabeth said excitedly "Now, what should we do for a boy?"

"Well... There is my father's name, Makoto." Minato pointed out as he remembered that he was almost named Makoto as well.

"Then consider it done!" Elizabeth said before she cleaned what was left on her plate in seconds.

Elizabeth stood up "I would like to say something to both you and your friends..."

Minato tilted his head confused, what could this be about?

Elizabeth stood in front of everyone in the lounge as she rubbed her stomach (something she had developed a habit of) "Everyone, I would like to thank you for assisting both Minato and myself." she said as she nodded "Hence forth, I shall give all of you a reward!"

"A reward?" Junpei said excited

Akihiko gulped as terrible images went through his mind "W-What kind of reward..."

"I bring you..." Elizabeth raised her arms "Megidolaon!"

"What?!" just about everyone asked at the same time

"Do not be concerned..." She said as she smiled in response to everyone else's terror "I have a Megidolaon for everyone!"

"Everybody RUN!" Minato shouted as the members of SEES made a break for it and ran to the door, but none could out run Elizabeth's 'gifts'

"Protect Minato-sama!" The harem shouted as they jumped on an completely covered Minato as they took the full power of the Megidolaons... While crushing Minato beneath their weight, especially Aigis since she was made of nothing but metal.

After just 15 seconds, the entire dorm looked like a nuclear bomb sight with Elizabeth in the center, smiling and giggling.

"Is... Is that all...?" Almost everyone whimpered.

Now that the Megidolaon 'gifts' had stopped, Minato used his Universe Arcana to teleport out of his harem's 'protection'. It was very fortunate that he managed to get that damn magical card before dealing with all this bullshit.

"Christ, a little trigger happy-" Minato's words died when he took a Megidolaon face-first and many more started to come

"O-Oh my...!" Elizabeth said as she started to laugh loudly "I-I can feel it... The little one is... And it tickles, ha ha ha!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they ran out the door as thousands of Megidolaons destroyed the dorm within. Apparently, the unborn kid was able to launch Megidolaons left and right without even being born yet. What else was it capable of?

* * *

 _ **Outside The Dorm**_

Everyone panted as Elizabeth's and Minato's unborn child continued to destroy the dorm from the inside.

Koromaru whimpered as he laid down as he quickly passed out from exhaustion.

Akihiko slouched over as he panted heavily "That... That was just insane..."

The girls said nothing, but continued to stare at Minato like a goddamn hawk.

"Dumb broads..." Akihiko muttered under his breath.

Despite being dead and miles away, Shinjiro smiled in his grave.

Minato groaned "Could've gone without being crushed..."

"That's what you get for going for a harem..." Junpei laughed at Minato's inability to handle so many girls at once

"And your girlfriend's a goddamn zombie!" Minato shot back with a glare

"At least I only have 1 zombie girlfriend..." Junpei replied unfazed

Minato responded by grabbing Junpei by the collar "You don't understand. I didn't even have a _choice_!" The bluenette explained "It was like... I was the protagonist in a video game and the developers forgot to add a rejection option!"

Junpei scoff "Yeah, right..." he clearly didn't believe him

"How about I tell you just how I gained each girl..." Minato said as he began to explain

* * *

 _ **Fuuka**_

"I love you!" Fuuka confessed her love for Minato on the roof of their school.

Minato blinked as he was taken aback from this sudden confession.

In a way, he was kinda happy that Fuuka admired him so much that he truly believe every word that she said.

On the other hand, while he couldn't deny he cared for her... He couldn't care for her in the way she did.

"Fuuka, I..." Minato sighed, he didn't want to break his friend's heart but he had no choice "I'm glad you confessed, but I-"

Minato's words were silence when Fuuka suddenly drew a large cooking knife and placed it against Minato's throat.

"You _are_ in love with me...?" She 'asked' as she leaned forward with the eyes of the devil "...Right...?"

"U-Uh..." Minato gulped "Y-Yeah! I-I'm completely in love with you, Fuuka!"

Fuuka put her knife down and smiled as she put her face next to Minato's and whispered "Find me in my room later."

Minato stood there in shock as Fuuka left with the biggest and brightest smile she'd ever had

* * *

 _ **Yukari**_

"I... Love you." Yukari confessed her feelings in her own room at the dorm.

"Yukari I..." This was just like with Fuuka, the only difference was that he already had a girlfriend now... even if it was unwilling "I'm glad, but... I-"

Not even letting him finish, Yukari tackled Minato to the ground and straddled him with a sultry look in her eyes.

"Shh, you don't need to say anymore..." She whispered seductively as she began to undo Minato's school shirt's buttons

"I-I can't!" Minato screamed "I-I mean, Fuuka-"

Minato was cut off when his mouth was violated by the invasion by Yukari's tongue.

The brunette giggled as she put 3 fingers against Minato's lips "Don't worry, I already talked to Fuuka about it. We're going to share you..."

"S-Share..?" Minato squeaked out as Yukari resorted to tearing Minato's shirt

"That's right..." Yukari said as she took off her pink jacket

Minato let out a high pitched whine "Mommy..."

"That's right..." Yukari said as she planted small gentle kisses starting from Minato's neck and progressed downwards "I'll be you baby's mommy..."

It didn't go unnoticed by Minato that he hadn't seen his Jack Frost themed boxers ever since that day.

* * *

 _ **Mitsuru**_

"I-"

"You love me..." Minato already knew how this was going to play out

Mitsuru nodded "And Yukari and Yamagishi have agreed to share you." she said to avoid any excuses from the blue-haired boy

"Do I even have a choice?" Minato mumbled as he slouched. Why couldn't Nyx just descend already and just kill everyone... or his harem... or him.

"You can say no..." Mitsuru suddenly gave a glare the almost made him wet himself on the spot "But be warned you will suffer the greatest of executions in the process..."

Minato gulped as he took the cowards way out "J-Just joking! Of course I love you, Mitsuru!"

"Good..." Mitsuru said with a satisfied smirk "Now take off your pants..."

Minato whimpered _Fuck you, Igor and fuck you, social-links!_ He thought as he did what he was told.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"Damn..." Junpei muttered as Minato let him go "Wait, what about Aigis?"

Minato stared blankly "She added herself when she saw me at Yakushima, dumbass."

"Didn't she ever try to..." Junpei eyed the harem which was giving him a death-glare "You know...?"

"Robot." Minato answered simply as he face-palmed

Ken looked tapped Minato on the shoulder "Does... Does Iwatodai look any _different_ to you?"

"Hmm..." Minato looked off into the distance at what was happening

With the great famine hitting Iwatodai from Elizabeth's pregnancy, much of the area had fallen into complete anarchy.

There were seemingly hundreds of people battling each other in what could easily be considered a full-fledged war.

There were bodies that littered the streets causing decay which has lead to pestilence in some areas.

Of course, all of these caused death to surround the place... though, it was kinda deserved.

An example of this would be some idiot running as fast as he could while screaming "LEEROY JENKINS!" before jumping into a fire set by some pyromaniacs.

Minato shook his head "Nah, by our standards this is pretty normal."

Ken shrugged "I suppose that's true..."

"I wonder what's going to happen-" Minato was cut off when a bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the city... maybe even the entire planet. That, and a wild Megidolaon blew Ken up again. Why? Because fuck Ken.

"Was that her?" Mitsuru asked as she looked back at the dorm

"Bitch must've gotten hurt..." Yukari muttered with an unsettling smile on her face

"G-Guys..." Minato gulped "Need I remind you that _Elizabeth_ just screamed..."

Everyone's eyes widened instantly

"And Bethany-san is heavily pregnant..." Aigis noted, while getting Elizabeth's name wrong (somehow).

"And there's only one reason for a pregnant woman to scream like that..." Fuuka continued

Everyone gulped as they thought the exact same thing

"Oh shit..."

* * *

 **Why? Why? Why?** **Why?** **Why?** **Why?** **Why?** **Why?** **Why?** **Why?** **Why?** **Why?** **Why?** **Why?** **Why?** **Why?** **Why?** **Why?** **Why?** **Why?** **Why?** **Why?** **Why?** **Why?** **Why?** **Why?** **Why?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I... I don't know. I just don't know anything anymore.**

* * *

 _ **Outside The Dorm**_

"Call a cab!" Yukari shouted instantly

"Call an ambulance!" Fuuka gave a more reasonable answer

"Call a tank!" And then Mitsuru gave the best answer

"Fuck it, call the whole hospital!" Minato gave an even better answer

"Call everyone..." Aigis finally spoke up

"Everyone?" Akihiko repeated, wasn't that a bit excessive?

"EVERYONE..!" Aigis shouted as loud as her circuitry would allow her

* * *

 _ **Some Time Later ; Hospital**_

Everyone sat in the waiting room after bringing 'everyone' to escort Elizabeth to the hospital.

"How long will this take..?" Minato found himself wondering. He knew that labor could take hours, but Elizabeth wasn't human (not to mention, they didn't even have to wait 9 months) and he also knew... Every hour here was another body bag required for the doctors.

"MEGIDOLAON!" A loud bloodcurdling scream came from above the hospital along with the sound of a loud explosion.

"How many people do you think that was...?" Akihiko asked everyone to make idle conversation

"Who knows?" Minato replied as he rubbed his eyes. He hadn't felt this tired since he sealed Nyx over a month ago and he effectively hit god-tier. At times like these, he wondered how the Velvet Room handled her.

"Does the hospital seem... Empty to any of you?" Ken asked as he stared at his surroundings.

With all the anarchy outside, one would expect it'd be filled to the brim with people. Yet, it seemed like only they were there currently.

"It's like we're... I dunno..." Minato thought for a moment "Part of some fan fic..."

"Really?" Just about everyone asked

"Yeah, a fic made by some high school student with too much time on his hands and next to no friends..." Um.. Okay, Minato... You can go without the insults "And he's stupid too. Like, he has difficulty solving basic puzzles..."

Okay, what the hell man?

Akihiko cleared his throat "He sounds like the kinda guy who never does anything active... ever. Not only that, but is generally lazy and sleeps all day."

Fuck you, too!

"Why do I feel like we're breaking some sorta wall?" Junpei asked as he scratched the back of his head, unintentionally restoring something back to it's proper state.

Minato shrugged "I'm sure it's nothing." he said before a another scream along with another explosion "I was wondering when that'd happen again."

Suddenly, a doctor burst through the doors. He took one strained and slow step, and then another, and then another before falling to the ground.

Minato nodded "Yep, just about what I expected."

"Minato..." Mitsuru called out the boy's name before hugging him from behind "Recent events must've caused to a great deal of stress. Perhaps we could help relieve you of-"

Then, another doctor came bursting through the doors "Is the father here?"

"Um... Yes." Minato confirmed as he freed himself from Mitsuru's grip. "I-I'm coming!"

Akihiko sighed as he looked at the sad and disappointed harem "Dumb broads..."

* * *

 _ **Outside Elizabeth's Room**_

Minato walked with the doctor, finding the lack of destruction... unusual. Maybe Elizabeth wasn't handling it that bad after all?

When they reached the door, the doctor politely opened it for him... Before pushing him in their and shouting "Your problem now!" Okay, maybe it wasn't nearly as good as he hoped.

Minato was now all by himself with Elizabeth in a hospital bed in front of him holding an unusually silent newborn.

Elizabeth smiled warmly upon seeing Minato enter the room "It's a girl.." she shared as she continued to hold their little miracle

"She's um... She's pretty quiet..." Minato said uneasily as he walked closer. Wasn't a newborn being silent a _bad_ thing?

"She's just sleeping..." Elizabeth said calmly "She was crying quite a bit at first though, I wonder what made her so sad."

"Who knows...?" Minato responded before a thought came to mind. Apparently, hospitals have miracle workers who can repair the place in seconds. What about the outside world?

Minato looked out the window and saw just what he was expecting.

Maragidynes ravaged the streets, setting multiple cars, people, and various buildings on fire.

Tornadoes formed from out of control Magarudynes were also destroying the streets and causing a fuck-ton worth of property damage.

Maziodynes... Did exactly as you'd expect or do none of you know how electricity works?

What little structural integrity remained in the buildings completely fell apart when they were hit by multiple Megidolaons.

Furthermore, the sky was bright red and it looked like small meteor showers had been going on for awhile and only recently stopped.

All in all, it was complete hell outside. Maybe Mitsuru could fix everything by throwing money at it?

"Yeah, that's about what I expect." Minato said as he walked away from the window and walked to his newborn daughter.

The girl had his blue-gray eyes and her mother's platinum blonde hair and both of their pale complexions... And even by baby standards, she looked adorable.

"Would you like to hold her?" Elizabeth asked before cuddling her for a brief moment

"U-Um... Sure..." Minato agreed nervously. He had never held a baby before and he never expected the first one to be his own daughter.

He reached out slowly to his little girl...

And then an invisible pushed in through 3 hospital walls.

Elizabeth giggled as she cuddled with her beautiful daughter again "I believe this is the start of a beautiful father-daughter relationship."

Then, suddenly there was a Lavenza who looked like she walked through an invisible door "Greetings, Elizabeth."

"Ah, hello, Lavenza" Elizabeth returned the greeting "Have you come to see your niece?"

Lavenza nodded as she stared at the newborn "May I ask what her name is?"

"Hamuko..." She answered as she slowly rocked the little girl in her arms. Elizabeth giggled "I believe that you'll experience this miracle as well one day."

* * *

 _ **Years Later ; Prison**_

"Here is some water..." Lavenza gave to the raven-haired boy with dark gray eyes.

"Thank you..." The boy known as Akira Kurusu thanked as he drank the water from the blue cup as quickly as he could. The water in here felt unclean and he was certain that he'd get lead poisoning at some point.

If not that, he might just lose his mind. He was currently locked in solitary confinement, something that could make even the strongest of men go insane from the brain damage it could cause.

It was for this reason, that he was thankful for the visits from Lavenza that kept him sane. Who would've thought The Trickster would be saved by a goddamn loli who was probably older than him too.

"My Trickster..." Lavenza called out to him before looking down with her cheeks reddening with every passing moment

"You can just call me Akira.." Akira said casually after drinking the entirety of the cup's contents.

Lavenza gulped "Akira..." She called out to him again "There's something I need to tell you..."

"Okay..." Akira said as he sat down comfortably on his bed. Even when she was in 2, she was a friend of sorts and was his only company nowadays. "What is it..?"

"I... I love you, my Trickster..." Lavenza confessed her love for the raven-haired boy

Akira nearly choked on his saliva when he heard that. Did a girl, who looked young enough to be his baby sister, just confess her love for him. Not only that, but confessed while he's in _prison_ with absolutely no way out?

"Lavenza..." Akira called, not knowing what to say. He knew he cared for her (even if her Caroline side liked to use excessive force), but he just couldn't get over how she looked to him. To say that he loved her would feel like he was in love with a girl in grade school.

"Lavenza, I appreciate your confession, but..." He didn't want to do this, but he knew that he had no choice. Even if she drew a knife or threatened to leave forever, he had to say no choice "I can't... It's not that I don't care for you, it's just..."

"But, Trickster..." Lavenza smiled warmly at him "You don't have a choice.."

Just then, Akira realized what she had done, but sadly it was too late. Akira fell limp on his bed as he lost all control of his body's movements.

"Don't be afraid..." Lavenza said as she set him on his back and had look towards her "You may not be able to move, but I made sure you'll feel everything..."

Akira wasn't sure if he should feel thankful for that or not, but he knew what she planned to do.

Lavenza leaned for forward and pecked the boy's lips "And now, we'll have our own little tricksters..."

* * *

 _ **Days Later ; Dorm**_

"The TV's broken..." Junpei complained as he sat on the couch. Ever since Minato had his kid, things always ended up broken for one reason or another.

"Leave it to me~!" Mitsuru said joyfully as she reached into her blouse and suddenly pulled out loads of money which seemed to magically fix the TV in a nanosecond.

"That's why they're so big..." Junpei muttered to himself. Minato have been raped by her, but goddamn was he lucky for all the sex he got from her.

Speaking of Minato, Hamuko spent most of her days in his room cared by him. This was mostly because Elizabeth was... Well...

"Liz, change her diaper." Minato told his baby-mama. He did it the last 7 times, it was her turn.

Elizabeth pondered this for a moment "Is that another word for Megidolaon?" she asked innocently

Minato blinked as all sorts of fears began to come to him "Forget it, I'll do it." he said before going to his room

And then he was pushed through his door and impacted with the wall before promptly falling onto his stomach.

Minato wheezed as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number "Theo...?" He called out "Yeah, it's me. I need you to do 2 things... Fix my door and change your nieces diapers. Can you do that?" He asked as he waited for an answer "You can? Oh, you took lessons in order to help? Thanks man.." he thanked for hanging up and passing out.

Out of the shadows, Yukari appeared and tip toed her way to her sleeping beauty.

The girl gently petted the boy "Soon, we'll be a family together..." she said before grabbing his legs and slowly dragging him into her room

* * *

 _ **Harem Metting**_

"I've done it!" Yukari announced cheerfully to her fellow psychopaths "I had to go, like, 5 rounds while he was unconscious and put him back where I found him, but I'm sure I've done it!"

"Well done, Yukari." Mitsuru congratulated. This wasn't like with Elizabeth, any child of the harem's girls was a child for the entire harem.

"What about the rest of us?" Fuuka asked. Did this mean that she would have to stop trying to have her own little miracle with Minato?

"I believe that the more Minato, the better." Aigis gave her input, opting to keep having the girls keep raping him.

"Well said, Aigis." Mitsuru agreed. Even now, Minato was going to be continuously raped by his own harem, without him even realizing it too.

"What are you plans, Mitsuru-san?" Aigis asked innocently, while she couldn't have kids like the rest of them, she could ensure that their attempts were successful.

"Similar to Yamagishi's..." She said as she showed Aigis what was in her hand

"I see..." Aigis said before looking at the harem "May I request that you find something of him for me? Skin, hair, anything with his DNA."

The harem nodded "Can do Aigis." They all agreed to help the only none-organic member of their harem

"Very well then, everyone...!" Mitsuru called out to the harem in the dimly lite room "Meeting adjourned!"

They then did their signature farewell... Bringing their noses to Minato's favorite and long lost boxers as if they were flowers

Poor Minato didn't even realize, 1 girl down... Only 2 more to go.

* * *

 **Expect Chaos with Hamuko... Why is this popular? What did I do? What drugs are all of you on? What drugs am *I* on?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my life... This is my life now. Are you happy? Are you happy with what you did to me?**

* * *

 _ **?**_

Minato could feel it. His soul was leaving his body again. The Great Seal was calling for him again.

Oh no, Hamuko must've knocked him so far and did so much damage that no even the power of the Velvet Room can save him!

Good God, it was happening already! Nyx was dragging him back, ready to assume her true feminine form to rape his brains out!

And then, Erebus is going to beat the living shit out of him for stealing his wife or mother or whatever the fuck their relation is!

To make matters worse, Ryoji might even suggest joining in with Nyx and committing incest like weird, fucked up pervert he was!

Minato Arisato was doomed! There was no way out!

And then, he felt like he as just bitch slapped.

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Minato suddenly jolted awake as his nightmare finally ended. He was ALIVE! He could've sworn he was about to-

Then, another bitch slap!

Minato rubbed his face as he saw the sight of his daughter laughing, giggling, and... floating.

Minato's jaw dropped as he saw his daughter who had just been born not to long ago do something he couldn't do until he gained a magical blank card from that long-nosed bastard.

All of this just made him wonder...

 _What else is she capable of..?_ Minato thought as he gulped. He knew parenthood wasn't easy, but this is hitting 11/10 on the bullshit meter.

Minato looked around "Where's Theo..?"

As if on cue, Theodore came to the scene... By impacting with the same wall Minato hit a few moments ago.

Then, an invisible force lifted him up to the ceiling, then the floor, then ceiling, then floor again and again all the while Hamuko laughed at the sight.

After 5 solid minutes, Theodore was finally thrown out the window and the sound of someone impacting with a car could be heard.

Minato gulped as he faced his daughter again "Y-You're really dangerous..."

Hamuko clapped, she seemed quite intelligent for her age "Ga guh grgh gee ga!"

Minato looked around awkwardly "Okay~, I don't know what that means."

Then, Elizabeth came to the scene "You two are truly forming a wonderful bond!" she said cheerfully as she clapped.

"I must say parenting is stressful work..." Elizabeth said before giving a slight grin in Minato's direction "I believe we're familiar with an activity that couples do to relieve that."

Minato shuddered as he looked at his daughter again "Hamuko, save me again!"

Hamuko laughed and clapped and then... Teleported. Leaving Minato with Elizabeth.

Minato gulped as he braced himself. His dick was already screaming at him, feeling as if it already went 5 rounds for some reason.

Elizabeth was the worst, by far the worst girl in the scenario. While the rest had appetites that other men could only dream of and Nymphs were jealous of, Elizabeth had the libido of 500 teenage girls on acid, the stamina of 1,200 mules, and raw power of Nyarlathotep (turns out, faceless isn't dickless!)

* * *

 _ **Later**_

After being raped yet again, Minato got dressed and took a few steps out of his door before falling to the ground. He had passed the pulsing and throbbing pain stage and now he just couldn't feel his dick anymore.

The boy closed his eyes and panted heavily, feeling like he just ran 500 marathons. Just about all of his sense went completely numb with the exception of his hearing. Not even the goddamn Universe Arcana was able to repair the damage Liz had done to his body.

Then, he heard giggling and suddenly felt completely rejuvenated.

The boy looked up and saw that Hamuko had returned, still floating and... completely covered and dripping with blood.

Minato let out a loud scream as he crawled away in shock until his back was against the wall.

Then, Elizabeth came out of his room before seeing and picking up her little miracle.

Hamuko began to spout baby gibberish "Guh, goo, gee, ga, ba!"

"You killed a psychotic version of your father...?" Elizabeth translated which only made Minato cower in fear "And he could tri-wield personas?" Minato nearly died, even _current_ him couldn't do that "And he served the Crawling Chaos..?"

Hamuko laughed as she clapped and inadvertently caused more blood to get everywhere "La da doo gee!"

Elizabeth chuckled softly as she smiled and cuddled with the infant despite her being covered in blood "Now, let's get all the blood off you..." she said as she carried her little angel to the bathroom

Minato couldn't help but scream "What have I done?! What have I created?! I just wanted to have consensual sex for once!"

Suddenly, the entirety of the harem suddenly came faster than water evaporating on lava "What was that?!" they asked excited, Mitsuru licked her lips looking as if she had been starved for centuries, the normally sweet and gentle Fuuka looked like she was going to fuck his brains out and then continue some more, Yukari _still_ wanted to go at it even after getting what she wanted, even Aigis came for the opportunity to claim some of his DNA.

"NOTHING!" Minato shouted back terrified as he stood back up

"Aw..." The harem said disappointed as they walked away.

* * *

 _ **Next Day ; Velvet Room**_

Minato sat in his chair and glared at Igor as Elizabeth took the sleeping Hamuko with them for a 'family visit".

Despite having been thrown out a window and into a car, Theodore looked perfectly fine and did everything he was asked (more like demanded when Elizabeth spoke up).

Minato was so caught up in glaring at Igor and watching his every move that he completely dismissed Philemon.

Philemon meanwhile just looked at the scene with interest. It wasn't every day that a creature like Hamuko was born, plus, he needed something to do. He spent the entire goddamn story about Death and nihilism brooding over the fact Nyx doesn't (and never will) want him.

Elizabeth continued to slowly rock and cradle her infant. She might be the only being in existence to not be harmed by Hamuko.

Then, another beautiful woman appeared. If Elizabeth looked like a young woman, then this one looked like she was in her prime. If she was older than Elizabeth, Theodore, and Lavenza, then she could only be their sister Margaret.

"Elizabeth!" Margaret shouted at her younger sister, her voice made it clear that she was infuriated.

"Shh..." Elizabeth warned as she rocked her sleeping beauty "You'll wake her..."

Margaret gave a cold look at Minato that was fiercer than when Death itself descended onto the top of Tartarus before walking towards Elizabeth "How could you not only _sleep_ with a guest, but also allow yourself to-"

"WAAAH!" The sound of Hamuko crying pierced the air as Margaret was sent flying through multiple walls from within the Velvet Room. How many was unknown, even Philemon lost count at around 15.

Then, Hamuko suddenly teleported away again to god knows where.

"It would appear that she possess power greater than your own, master Min-"

Minato glared as Igor "Call me that again, I'll emasculate you..."

"Emasculate?" Igor raised an eyebrow

"Cut the pillar with the stones." Minato clarified

Igor gulped "T-There will be no need for that.." _damn..._ Igor thought _Lavenza is dreaming about some trickster, Margaret is out cold, and Elizabeth is always with him. I guess I'll just have to use Theo again..._ He sighed sorrowfully.

Minato sighed as he stood from his chair "Liz, go back home. I'll bring our little girl back..." _Unless she kills me._

Knowing he'd likely face certain death, Minato venture to the outside world.

* * *

 ** _Hell- I mean, the real world... Same thing really_**

Minato looked around looking for his all-powerful demigod of a daughter. Never in his entire life did he think he'd actually say that.

It wasn't exactly hard, all he really had to do was to follow the trail of destruction Hamuko left in her wake. Honestly, it was a little ironic how he was the savior and she seemed to be the destroyer of... everything.

Minato followed the path of destruction while pushing his way through countless people still killing each other for... something.

Hamuko sat in the middle of the street clapping at the chaos around her, reveling in the hell her very existence has wrought.

Speaking of Chaos...

Suddenly, what looked to be a giant invisible door opened revealing him. The God Of 1000 Faces, The Dark lord Of All Dicks, the son of Azathoth in the Lovecraft mythos who also had his wife cheat on him with his genderless sibling in the same mythos, The Black Butterfly, The Crawling Chaos, Nyarlathotep.

"Mwahahaha!" Nyarlathotep let out an intimidating laugh as he assumed his Crawling Chaos form which towered over the tallest man "The destruction you've caused has allowed me to regain my strength! Now, I will destroy all of-"

"WAAAH!" Hamuko let out a near-deafening shriek as she hit Nyarlathotep with not 1, not 2, 5, not even 8, but 10 Armageddons at once.

Nyarlathotep fell to the ground as he cough violently from the damage "W-What _is_ she?"

"My daughter." Minato answered simply "She was born just a few days ago, too."

Nyarlathotep shot back up "Good lord, that's how powerful they are in _infancy_ now?" Suddenly, the invisible door he came from swung open again "Nope! Fuck this! I give up!"

The Crawling Chaos seemingly stared into the sky "Do you hear me Philemon! I give up! I forfeit the bet! Nyx is all yours!"

"Wait..." Minato looked bewildered "Everything that's happened, happened so that one of you could stick it in Nyx?"

"Bwahahaha!" Nyarlathotep broke into laughter "Kidding me? He doesn't even have anything to stick her with!"

"Wait..." Minato thought about that for a moment "Pffff , ha ha ha ha!" then he broke into laughter like a child

From within the Velvet Room, Philemon looked down and sighed. He could give people the Wild Card, he could transform into a butterfly, he could pull a deus ex machina by doing bullshit like creating another world/timeline/whatever, but he couldn't give himself a dick like Nyarlathotep could.

"Is that why you hide the lower half of your body?" Minato as asked as his laughter died down an hour later

"Finally, someone gets it!" Nyarlathotep said as he went through the door "Have a nice Armageddon!"

"Huh?" He didn't understand that last part "What do you-" Minato looked down and saw the familiar shape of an Armageddon's X forming

"Oh sh-"

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Minato stumbled into the dorm with his daughter floating in next to him.

Hamuko let out a yawn and barely had her eyes open.

Elizabeth came and picked up her little beauty "There you are, how was your day?"

"Ga ga, goo ge duh..." Hamuko said before closing her eyes as she laid in her mother's arms

"You made the Crawling Chaos forfeit the bet and may or may not of destroyed another reality where your father had a twin and there was an Albino who looked just like him which is a reference to the author's main story?" Elizabeth translated her little angel's words

"Here, allow me to put you to bed." she said before carrying Hamuko up the stairs

"That little girl of yours, is dangerous." Akihiko said as he shivered

"Still not as bad as my twin sister, Kotone." Minato replied as he fought to keep his balance

"You have a twin sister?" Junpei asked, Minato hadn't mentioned her before

"have you heard of the girl who's so hungry she consumes entire worlds?" Minato asked as he raised an eyebrow

"No." Everyone answered

"You're welcome." Minato said as he took a few steps forward

"Minato~" Mitsuru called as she ran to her prince-charming "You look exhausted, perhaps some medicine to help you relax." she said as she handed Minato some pills

"Sure..." Minato was too tired to question it, he just took the pills... and then fell to the floor completely limp.

"Whaddya give him?!" Junpei asked as he took a step back in fear

"Rohypnol." Mitsuru answered instantly

"You gave him roofies?!" Akihiko asked the obvious, his time in boxing taught forced him to learn a bit about health and drugs

"Yes..." She answered before pulling out her rapier "Now, carry him to my room or face the _Ultimate_ Execution!"

Akihiko and Junpei looked at each other in fear. Minato was the only guy they liked because he wasn't an idiot like the girls nor was he a complete brat like Ken. But, no one could survive the Ultimate Execution..

"Sorry, man..." Junpei muttered as he and Akihiko carried the boy to the Ice Queen's room, the girl in question licked her lips as she entered as soon as the 2 boys left him.

"What're they doing?" Ken asked, not understanding what a harem was.

Fed up with Ken's stupidity, Koromaru pounced on the boy and mauled his face.

Poor Ken never looked the same and Koromaru was given a pass because he was a dog.

Why did Koromaru do such an extreme action? Because fuck Ken.

* * *

 **This is what I'll remember... On my last day of Summer, I wrote THIS. I have to go back to pris- I mean, school tomorrow and I did _this._ I could've... Spent it with my family, actually do the Summer Reading that they never grade so I never actually do, clean my room, or do my laundry. Instead, I did this... What da fuck is wrong with me?**


	5. The End (Chapter 5)

**5... Fucking 5... That's how far we've gotten into this hellhole. I've now written, 5 chapters. 5 chapters and I lose at least 500 billion brain cells each. Why? Why do you guys force me to do this? WHY?!**

* * *

 _ **?**_

Oh no, it was happening again. Just like before, Minato could feel his own life force leaving him again.

Either he was being recalled back to the seal, or he was drugged and then unconsciously went 5 - 6 rounds with Mitsuru but that couldn't be it.

"Minato~..." By god, he could even hear the goddess calling for him! What was he supposed to do now?!

His fate was left to being a giant door for eons being raped by Nyx and having the shit kicked out of him by Erebus until the end of time as he did nothing but endue since... He was nothing but an over-sized fucking door... that had creepy as hell eyes.

And then, just like before...

...

He felt like he was bitch-slapped.

* * *

 _ **Reality**_

"Gah!" Minato screamed as he sudden jolted into the air and flopped like a fish before he caught his baring and checked his surroundings.

Currently, he was lying just outside his room like he was an offering to some god or something. Furthermore, his clothes felt... weird, almost as if someone took them off and then put them back on.

Also, his dick felt odd. Much like what happened with Liz, he lost all feeling downstairs. Almost like, he was raped over and over in his sleep.

But, that couldn't of happened, right?

"Ga ga!" Minato turned his head and saw his daughter had been the one to bitch-slap him awake for the second time now. Although, this only made him wonder, how long WAS he out for?

Minato rubbed his eyes before standing up and looking his floating daughter "Uh... Hi Hamuko." he greeted awkwardly, afraid of what this little demon was going to do next "H-How're you?"

Hamuko giggled more before outstretched her little arms and holding onto Minato tightly "La da-da!"

 _Da-da..._ Minato thought to himself in shock. It was true... The stories were true. Your heart really does skip a beat before melting the first time your little girl calls you 'daddy'

The young father smiled as he hugged the little one back with a smile on his face.

...

...

And the he was thrown through the roof.

* * *

 _ **? ; Harem Meeting**_

"I have accomplished my objective!" Mitsuru announced to the harem who clapped in approval.

"Well done, Mitsuru-san." Aigis congratulated, happy that more of Minato was about to go around "By any chance were you able to secure any of his DNA?"

"I was able to get this..." Mitsuru said as she reached into her skirt pocket and handed Aigis strands of Minato's very own blue hair

"It's all up to you now, Fuuka." Yukari said to the shortest member of the harem.

"When I'm done, he won't be able to walk for weeks." Fuuka said with fire in her eyes that were filled with a lust that was strong enough that even Succubi thought was excessive. She was the _first_ member of the harem, and she wasn't going to be the only motherless one goddammit!

"With that update, we can consider the meeting adjourned!" Mitsuru announced to the harem as they did their signature farewell.

The girls brought their noses to the Jack Frost boxer's that belong to Minato and took in the remaining scent of their love.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Suddenly, the wall in the harem's meeting spot shattered as Minato was pushed through the board.

"Ow..." Minato muttered as he rubbed his head and looked at the girls "This is an important question : Do you have any diapers?"

"U-Um..." The harem was, of course, caught off guard by the sudden entry of the love of their lives.

"Y-Yes!" Mitsuru confirmed as she handed him a pair.

"Thank you." Minato said as he stood up and looked around the room "Uh... Why're you in the closet?" he asked before noticing what the girls were circled around "And are those my boxers?"

"Uh... No?" The harem responded, telling a blatant lie. Each of their faces had turned almost blood-red as their precious Minato-sama had discovered one of their greatest secrets, rivaled only by the one where each of them took turns breaking into his room and watching him sleep.

Minato blinked. What the hell did he just walk into? On second thought, maybe it was better if he didn't know. The lesser, the better in this case.

"Uh... Okay then." He said, wanting to get out of their immediately.

That was weird as hell.

* * *

 _ **Paulownia Mall ; Next Day**_

Minato took deep breaths as he walked with his floating daughter and-

You know what? What the fuck people? You seriously read this?! HOW DOES THIS GET LAUGHS?! It's just another stupid event after another that progressively kills my brains cells.

Minato looked up and glared "Author, shut the fuck up and just do your damn job."

Easy for you to say! YOU DON'T HAVE TO WRITE THIS!

Minato sighed as he looked at his little angle/she-devil "Hamuko..."

I-I mean, I'm continuing!

Minato smirked satisfied "Damn right."

Anyway, before... nothing happened at all, Minato walked with his floating daughter (wtf?!) and his baby-mama to explore Paulownia Mall and to see if their little girl could _not_ destroy an entire area within the first few moments of seeing it.

Suddenly, a familiar sensation kicked in.

The sky darkened, all electronics stopped working, and the world gained a green-ish tint.

Crashing down from the roof was none other than Minato's greatest foe. Death or Thanatos or Ryoji or Pharos or... You know what? Fuck it! We're calling him the funnel wearing douche-bag! Seriously, what's that thing on his head? It looks like a funnel!

The douche-bag pointed his sword at Minato "Mwahaha! That chaos you caused and death that ensued allowed me to return!" he declared as he gave the same menacing glare he gave on the promise day "Now I will-"

Minato looked at Hamuko "Why don't you say high to your uncle?"

Hamuko clapped with excitement at the suggestion.

Elizabeth giggled "It would be nice for her to have a new toy." she pointed out

"T-Toy..?" The funnel wearing douche-bag stuttered "Wait... Is _she_ the one that made Nyarlathotep run away?"

Minato casually shrugged "Pretty much."

When Hamuko started to approach with outstretched arms.

The douche instantly dropped his sword and floated back up as he screamed "MMMMMOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!" like the pathetic little bitch he was.

Minato snickered, that was remarkably easy. Why couldn't she have been born sooner so that Minato didn't almost die to begin with?

"Whatever shall we do now?" Elizabeth asked, curious as ever. She may have been here for awhile now, but she wasn't that well verse compared to any human being ever.

"I dunno." Minato replied as he shrugged and looked at Hamuko "What do you wanna do, sweetheart?"

Hamuko giggled before Minato suddenly felt like he was getting smaller... and smaller... and then he was the size of a ball that was being lifted by his seed's telekinetic powers.

"You wish to play catch?" Elizabeth asked as she grabbed the one she loved like he was a ball. Minato tried to protest, but his voice was so small and squeaky that no one understood a thing.

"Go long!" Elizabeth ordered before running a far distance and throwing the Mini-Minato as hard as she could.

The poor boy screamed as loud as he could, but no one understood a damn thing. In fact, everyone hoped the 'toy' would just break already because it was just so goddamn annoying.

Hamuko caught her father... and then used him like a teething ring for a few moments.

The boy teenage day felt like everything in his body was out of place after that, not to mention he was covered in his own daughters saliva now.

After that... unfortunate experience, the two continued to throw Minato around like a goddamn ball for half an hour. How Minato didn't vomit his guts out was a mystery to the entire world.

After awhile, Hamuko decided she was done playing and restored her father to her original size.

He could barely stand now "D-Did you have to use me as a ball..?" he asked, feeling like he could drop dead

"Of course!" Elizabeth said nonchalantly "It is because of your power that you were able to not shatter into pieces."

"I'm goin' home..." He muttered and looked at Hamuko "Be safe..."

Then, he teleported... leaving a large puddle on the floor as the saliva of his daughter didn't go with him.

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Minato slowly walked up the stairs before he was greeted by his first girlfriend "Hello, Minato~."

"Yes, Fuuka?" Minato asked, wanting to go to bed

She exaggerated a gasp "You look like you're tired." she said, with a smirk that made him feel uneasy "You should take these..." she said as she showed familiar looking pills to the boy.

"No thanks..." Minato denied as he walked off, only for her to step in front of him again.

"Don't you wanna get... naughty?" she asked as she rubbed his lower _quarters_ slowly

"No." He said bluntly, with Hamuko being Hamuko... he didn't want anymore sex for awhile.

Fuuka frowned before a thought came to mind "One of the side-effects of roofies is memory loss right?" she asked coyly

Minato thought for a moment, too tired to see what she was implying "I think so-"

At that moment, Fuuka tackled the poor boy and shoved those pills down his throat "I WILL HAVE YOUR BABIES!" she declared, not caring who heard.

The drugs mixed with how tired Minato already was made it so that he was out cold quickly as Fuuka restrained him for the period.

"I WILL NOT PLAY SECOND FIDDLE TO ANYONE!" She screamed as she stood up. Her eyes looked like they were on fire.

Soon, the boys came up confused.

Fuuka pulled out a knife and pointed it at them "I AM MAKING MY BABY! YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE!"

Ken, who had his entire face wrapped from Koromaru's attack, took a step forward "Wait, what's going-"

With perfect accuracy, Fuuka flung her knife straight into Ken's left kneecap which instantly began gushing blood

"LEAVE DAMN YOU!" She commanded them

"A-Alright!" Akihiko agreed as he got Ken out of there by throwing him over the stairs. The boy took massive and permanent brain damage that day.

"Dumb broad." Akihiko muttered as he ran as fast as he could

"Good god!" Junpei screamed as he ran almost as fast as his senior

"I DID NOT COME ALL THIS WAY FOR NOTHING!" Fuuka screamed as she didn't waste any time taking off most of her clothes, instead opting to just remove her underwear

"I DO NOT GET THE LOVE I DESERVE IN THIS FANDOM!" she screamed as she straddled the unconscious boy.

Fuuka finally lowered her voice as she looked at Minato's sleeping face with serious, fiery eyes "I'm going to go until we can't go anymore!" she declared as she felt the Viagra she mixed with the pills going to work "Now, be my baby's daddy!"

* * *

 ** _Next Day ; ?_**

Oh crap. 3rd time... this is the 3rd time he's felt this.

There's no going back now, he felt his soul returning already.

Now, he was looking at Nyx's true form as a... Sexy, platinum blonde, and well endowed woman with an excellent hourglass figure and almost hypnotizing golden eyes, wearing a black sexy dress as she lied on her stomach in a bed while licking her lips in anticipation.

Minato blinked, completely confused "N-N-Nyx?" he uttered

"Come here, Minato~" she said seductively, confusing the boy even more

"Hold up, didn't you try to kill me?!" Minato screamed, not forgetting what happened a few months ago

Nyx sighed "Yes, at first I thought her were a mortal fool..." she then gave a seductive smirk "But, then I saw how you bravely and _sexily_ sealed me away from that asshole Erebus." she then winked "Why don't I reward you?"

"Uh..." Minato took a step back "I don't think so."

Nyx suddenly grew desperate and fell on her knees "Please! The other you I could never catch once he found that redheaded bitch! I _need_ this!"

"Well, I don't." Minato said as he took another step back

Nyx wasn't giving up, she stood up and desperately clutched onto his shirt "Please! Just once! I'll never summon you back here again!"

"Never again..." Minato repeated as he thought. If he did that, then he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. It'd be a small and costly victory, but a victory

Minato lowered his head "F-Fine..." he reluctantly agreed "But I can't even feel my-"

"I have Viagra!" Nyx shouted as she threw him onto the bed and tore off her dress instantly revealing everything.

* * *

 _ **Some Time Later**_

Nyx giggled as she relaxed her head on the bluenette's shoulder "Wasn't that amazing?"

Minato could do nothing but squeak. Elizabeth left him exhausted, but Nyx rendered him paralyzed.

"Is that request to do again?!" Nyx said excited as she straddled the boy again.

Minato whimpered as he was raped again and again to the point where he wondered how he even had a sperm cells anymore. Were each one of them gods too?

... Actually, that'd explain a lot.

* * *

 _ **Velvet Room**_

"WHAT!?" Philemon shouted as he looked into the crystal ball.

Igor chuckled "It appears that the power of his harem card surpasses yours." he said casually as Philemon crawled into a ball an cried

"Why Nyx?!" Philemon screamed as he looked up "WWWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!"

"Oh yeah..!" Nyx's voice from the crystal ball screamed in sexual ecstasy "Show me what Philemon's missing!"

"Goddamn it!" Philemon cursed, just why couldn't he possess a dick like Nyarlathotep could?

* * *

 _ **Nyx's... Place... Or whatever the hell it is! I'm not naming it!**_

Eventually, after a total of 20 (yes, 20) goddamn rounds with the goddess of night herself, the douche-bag barged in crying like the whiny bitch he is.

Nyx growled at her son's sudden entrance and with her snap of her fingers, her dress was back on with Minato being covered by her bed sheets.

"Mommy!" The little bitch cried "Hamuko is being mean to me!"

Suddenly, Hamuko came in to save her daddy.

Upon seeing her father's terrible state, she instantly healed him. Hell, she even aported his clothes back on him so he could move around.

Minato instantly jumped out of the bed and hugged his daughter and gave her a few kisses "Hamuko, you're my savior!" he said before looking back

Nyx shuddered at the raw power of the infant "Don't ever bring her back here!" she screamed before going back to her seductive tone/look "Come back anytime, Minato~"

"SAVE ME!" Minato screamed as Hamuko teleported them both away.

"You cost me the best night of my life!" Nyx chastised her son "It was the best sex I'd ever had! Way better than my pathetic excuse for a husband ever gave me!"

The Funnel Wearing Douche-Bag looked up "Next time... C-Can I... Join?" That was followed by an immediate slap to the face

* * *

 _ **One Week Later**_

"C'mon, say it." Minato said to his precious daughter

Hamuko smiled as she uttered "Daddy!"

"Yay!" Minato cheered as he and his daughter clapped at her achievement

"Well done!" Elizabeth congratulated as she entered the room "Forgive me, but I believe the girls of your dormitory would like to speak to you as well."

While walking downstairs, Minato came across what was left of Ken

"Smash da beetles!" Ken exclaimed as he slammed a rock down, not realizing the beetles were his own fucking toes.

Minato shook his head and sighed as he finished his journey downstairs as he looked at his harem, all of who had smiles on their faces and held something behind them.

"What is it girls?" Minato asked unenthused, thinking it's another attempt to get into his pants.

Lo and behold, the human girls drew their items... they were all positive pregnancy test

"H-Huh?!" Minato said in shock as he took a step back. He knew his harem would never cheat on him, but when did they..?

Aigis revealed her item; A small male baby robot with blue hair and eyes.

The robo-baby outstretched his arms "Daddy!"

Then, Nyx suddenly appeared with a round stomach. "It would appear you seed grows fast inside me.." the goddess giggled

Then, Erebus appeared "YOU DID MY WIFE?!"

Elizabeth walked in and gasped "Hamuko..!" she called her daughter "You're a big sister!"

"YAY!" Hamuko cheered as she continued to float by her mother's side

Minato gulped "Okay... One question."

Everyone nodded, even Erebus surprisingly enough.

Minato pointed behind them "What the hell is that thing?" the moment they looked away, Minato used his universe arcana to teleport

* * *

 ** _Velvet Room_**

"I WANT OUT!" Minato screamed as he jumped onto the desk "I want out, goddammit!"

Igor snapped his finger and presented the contract from earlier "Your agreement says-"

"To hell with that!" Minato screamed as he crumbled the paper before forcing himself to eat it "There! No more contract! LET ME OUT OF THIS!"

Philemon walked closer with red eyes from crying "What more do you want? You already have Nyx and-"

"IT'S TOO MUCH!" Minato screamed at the top of his lungs before prostrating "Please! I'll do anything!"

Igor and Philemon slowly turned to look at each other before smirking as the same idea formed in their heads.

Then turned to look at the desperate Wild Card "Anything?"

* * *

 _ **Some Time Later ; Dorm**_

Elizabeth and Aigis allowed their children to play with each other. Even though he was mechanical, robo-baby who was named Makoto still possess his father's power due to his DNA. While he wasn't as powerful as Hamuko, he was still strong enough to be her playmate.

The rest of the girls and even Nyx studied how to take care of their little gift from Minato.

"This looks promising." Fuuka, who had returned to her normal sweet demeanor, said as she clicked on a site, only to have a pop-up add appear

 **Ladies and Gentlemen Everywhere..!**

The add spoke loudly, but the thing was so short that the all decided to let it finish out of curiosity

 **Completely breaking the forth wall...**

 **Starring, none other than Minato Arisato!**

"Minato..?" The entirety of the harem repeated confused. They hadn't seen Minato in days

 **Now announcing..!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Persona 3 : Dancing Moon Night!**

* * *

 **I am done. My journey is complete. My life's purpose as reached it's conclusion. I now leave to see others enslaved by higher intellects, just as I am enslaved to my own. I lie here confused, baffled, insane, and _broken._**

 **I now have nothing. I will never have anything. I am the bringer of nothing and the destroyer of all that is something** **.**

 **May you find your answer, just as I have found and reached my own.**


End file.
